


Slip Up

by aeryntheofficial



Series: White Rose - Drabbles/One-shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Reader gets hurt while Din is visiting her, so he helps patch her up.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Knight!Din Djarin/Reader, Knight!Din Djarin/You
Series: White Rose - Drabbles/One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190654
Kudos: 12





	Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessbatears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbatears/gifts).



You knew you should have gotten the fence gate fixed when it had broken all those months ago. But at the moment, it didn’t seem like that big of an issue. It still did its job well enough, it kept the chickens and goats in the yard, and that’s all it needed to do right? So, you just chose to ignore the dangerously sharp piece of metal jutting out from the sodden gate, in favor of convenience, Today, however, the choice seemed to have caught up to you.

The first snow had fallen overnight, and you woke up this morning to your father running about trying to keep the house warm all while instructing you to check on the animals. He kept muttering about how Genevieve would have his head if he let her favorite egg-laying hen die from the cold. You had held back a chuckle at his words, knowing they’re true. Genevieve often came over to buy your extra eggs for her bakery, claiming that your hens laid the “biggest and tastiest eggs around!” - how she could tell that you weren’t sure. So, you abide by your father’s request and headed outside. 

It was frighteningly cold, and you pulled your coat tighter around you as you trudged over to the overhang on the side of the house to grab a bail of hay to spread in the hen house. You went about the usual routine for the animals when it was cold and were satisfied to see that none of your chickens or goats were in bad shape. Just a little cold and hungry for breakfast. 

You were just spreading the last of the chicken feed when you heard a familiar voice call your name. You turned around to see Din pulling up in his horse, a bright smile on his face as he waved at you. A smile matching his own burst onto your face and you set the bucket of feed on the ground before walking quickly over to the gate to meet him.

You reached the edge of the yard, and without thinking you grabbed onto the top of the gate to push it out of the way…at the same time your foot connected with a patch of ice on the ground. Your feet are taken out from under you as you slip on the slippery patch of ground, and you instinctively brace on the gate. Your hand slides off of its place and glides painfully across the jagged piece of metal jutting out of the wooden gate. A sharp gasp slips from your throat as hit the ground, and Din rushes over to you, concern etched onto his features when he sees the blooming patch of red spreading in the snow beneath your hand. 

“Your hurt,” he says as he gently helps you to your feet once more. 

You cradle your injured hand, in your free one and watch as crimson drips from your palm onto the bright white snow below you, and you whimper slightly, “I knew I should have gotten that gate fixed months ago,” you gripe, as Din leads you over to your house, “Now look what I’ve gone and done. It will be weeks before I can use my hand properly again…what about all the work I have piled up? There’s a festival coming up soon, and the queen needs another gown, and now I can’t -”

“Hey,” Din’s soothing baritone cuts you off, when he sits you down at the table in your kitchen, “You don’t need to think about that right now,” he tells you, “Can I take a look at your hand?” 

You sniffle slightly and nod, holding your hand out for him and watching as he gently takes your hand in his own. You watch as he slowly uncurls your fingers from your palm, pausing when you flinch, and continuing only when you give him a small nod. He looks quickly over the wound and hums low in his chest.

“It actually doesn’t look bad, it’s not deep. You won’t even need stitches,” he tells you warmly, before he looks around the room, “Do you have any medicinal supplies?”

Your eyes widen at his words and you shake your head, “You don’t have to do this Din,” you tell him, “I can take care of this on my own.”

He looks at you with a slightly teasing gleam in his eye and stands, “What kind of knight would I be if I left a lady all alone after she injured herself?” he asks playfully before his eyes soften and he kneels down in front of you once more, “Please let me help you.”

You sigh, unable to resist him when he looks at you that way, and you point into the kitchen, “There are some supplies in the cabinet to the far left,” you tell him softly.

He nods, telling you he will be right back before disappearing into the kitchen. You hear him shuffle around for a few moments before he returns with several items in his hands. He sets down a few bottles and containers on the table, a few strips of cloth bandages, a bowl of water, and a clean rag. He pulls a chair up so he is sitting in front of you and dips the rag in the water before taking your hand gently in his own. His hands are strikingly warm compared to your own cold ones, and you can’t help the way that your face heats up as he begins to slowly clean the blood away from your wound. You have seen this man fight other knights twice his size and unseat men from their horses with grace and ease. So, to witness him being so gentle and caring sends a warm feeling to your chest. Neither of you speaks as Din tends to your injury, both of you afraid to break this slightly intimate moment between you two. You are only sitting a hair’s breadth away from your knight, the curls on his head moving slightly with each breath you take. You can feel the heat rolling off of him in waves as if he were a human furnace himself. The moment is only broken when Din begins to spread an herb salve over the cut, causing you to hiss and jerk away instinctively. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes instantly, taking your hand back in his own, “I just have to wrap it, and then I’ll be done.”

You nod and give him a small smile, “It’s alright Din,” you whisper.

Din takes the cloth bandages and quickly wraps them, once, twice, three times before neatly tying it off with a small knot. He then turns your hand over and presses a chaste kiss to your knuckles before taking it away from his lips. Your hand is still in his and he runs his thumb soothingly across the back of it as he looks at you, eyes sparkling with reverence as he does so. 

You give him a smile and cover his hand with your free one, “Thank you, Din, you didn’t have to do that.”

He shakes his head and gives your hand a gentle squeeze, careful not to hurt your injury, “No need to thank me.”

You look away from him for a moment, your head turning with what to say before you finally turn shyly back to him, “Would you…” you trail off, your courage waning slightly before you force yourself to continue, “I still need to finish the chores with the animals, and with my hand, I don’t know if I can -”

“I would be delighted to assist you,” he interrupts, voice eager despite his best efforts not to appear so. 

You smile and nod, standing from your chair and he does the same, “If you don’t have any other duties to attend to today, you are also more than welcome to stay for dinner later.”

You feel your face flush as you realize what your words could mean and you rush to explain, “But only if you want too, you by no means have to feel that you-”

Din stops you before you reach the door to your house and he turns you to face him. He smiles at you before he reaches up and pulls his scarf from his neck and begins to gently wrap it around your shoulders. He takes your hand in his once more and places another soft kiss to your knuckles.

“I would love nothing more,” he assures you, eyes brights and cheeks slightly flushed. 

You can’t help the smile that splits your lips as you open the door and you both walk back over to the yard, hand in hand. At this moment, you are suddenly happy you never got that gate fixed. 


End file.
